


the right amount of rough

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding Kink, College AU, Eating out, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Nudes, Omega Asami, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Texting, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Korra gets a surprising (but very welcome) text from Asami during an 8AM class.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 42
Kudos: 849





	the right amount of rough

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive a while, so I thought I'd share.
> 
> Twitter and tumblr are both @raedmagdon if you want to follow for more!

Korra yawned, leaning back in her chair and lacing her fingers behind her head. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed to talk her past self into taking an 8AM class, but her present self resented it… when her present self wasn’t halfway to dreamland. Even the discomfort of sitting at a desk wasn’t enough to dissuade her grogginess.

Neither were her alpha soccer teammates, most of whom were struggling through their own early morning stupors. Bolin was outright dozing, resting his cheek on his bent forearm and drooling onto his sleeve. Tahno scrolled lazily through his phone, blinking whenever his eyelids began to droop. Ming and Shaozu were slumped in their chairs, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. Even Mako had his chin braced on his hand instead of resorting to his usual rigid posture.

“Five more minutes,” he said when he noticed Korra watching him. “Then we can officially leave.”

Korra couldn’t resist a smirk. “What? Straight-laced Mako doesn’t wanna stay for the whole class, just in case the professor shows up for the last fifteen minutes?”

Mako rolled his eyes. “Even I won’t stay in an empty room for an hour and forty five minutes, on the off-chance Professor Bumi decides to wander in.”

“In another five minutes, I’m going back to bed,” Tahno drawled, barely suppressing a yawn.

“Same,” Korra said. “I feel like I could sleep for—”

Her phone buzzed in her leggings pocket. She pulled it out, both eyebrows shooting up when she saw the notification. Suddenly, she wasn’t tired anymore. Just the sight of Asami’s name on the screen was enough to make her heart race and her cheeks hurt from smiling.

“It’s that girlfriend of yours, isn’t it?” Ming said, with a leer on his chiseled face. “The know-it-all omega with the fancy clothes and the nice ass.”

Normally, Korra would have chastised him for that comment. She knew for a fact that Ming knew Asami’s name, because she’d been dating the omega for a while. But the picture Asami had sent required her full attention. Her jaw went slack as she stared at the image: Asami, under the covers but clearly naked, with the edge of the sheet ending just above her nipples. Her graceful throat and bare shoulders were on full display, bearing light bruises from the day before yesterday.

_ ‘I miss you,’ _ the text beneath the picture said. 

Korra shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling distinct pressure at the front of her leggings. Nevertheless, she forced her fumbling thumbs to type a reply.

_ ‘I missed you before, but now I really miss you.’ _

“It’s definitely the girlfriend,” Tahno said, leaning over in his chair to try and catch a glimpse of Korra’s phone. “Probably sending nudes.”

Korra set her phone face-down on the desk, keeping her hand overtop. There was much more she wanted to say to Asami, compliments to shower her with and longing to express, but she wasn’t going to do that in front of these guys. They were her teammates, but not her friends like Mako and Bolin. “None of your business, Tahno,” Korra snapped, shooting a glare in his direction.

“If it’s nudes, sharing is caring,” Shaozu said.

“Don’t be creepy, Shaozu,” Mako said. “I hope you never do that to the omegas you date. It’s a huge breach of trust.”

“And super gross,” Bolin added, lifting his head from his desk. Their increasingly loud conversation had woken him up.

“I never said Korra had to forward them to me,” Shaozu said, pouting.

Korra pressed her lips together.  _ He’ll be lucky to get a date at all after I start warning people about him.  _ She needed to reevaluate her acquaintanceship with these guys, even if they were her teammates, but even that unpleasant prospect wasn’t enough to dampen her mood. She’d much rather think about Asami, naked in bed and thinking about her, than Tahno and his scuzzy crew. She glanced at her phone again, though she resisted the urge to re-open the picture. Instead, she checked the time. 

Still two minutes left to wait, technically speaking. But if she left now, she could be at Asami’s dorm in three minutes… and even that seemed far too long to wait.

“I’m out,” she said, hopping out of her chair and grabbing her backpack. “See ya.”

Mako frowned. “But there’s still—”

“Don’t care,” Korra said, already headed for the door.

“Looks like someone’s getting laid,” Ming chuckled.

“Bye, Korra!” Bolin said, waving cheerfully despite the early morning hour. He had so much energy, it was like he hadn’t been napping at all. “Say hi to Asami for me.”

Korra shot Bolin a finger-gun gesture over her shoulder, but had no intention of fulfilling that request. At least, not right away. She had her own ideas about how to say hello once she arrived at Asami’s dorm.

The trip took two and a half minutes instead of three—and it was a good thing Korra left when she did. The next picture she received was a lot more risqué, and definitely not something she wanted anyone else catching a glimpse of. Asami was still in bed, but this time, there were no covers in the way. Her soft, heavy breasts and tight brown nipples were on full display, and she was sucking on two of her fingers.

Fingers Korra assumed had recently been buried in other, very nice places.

She stopped outside the door to Asami’s dorm and typed a brief response:  _ ‘You’re so beautiful. I’m already outside.’ _

Luckily, she didn’t have to wait for Asami to throw on a robe and come down to open the door. Another omega was just leaving the building—an omega Korra knew. “Hey, Opal,” she said. “I was just, uh…”

Opal gave her a knowing look, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “Go on up. She’s already got the whole place smelling like a heat chamber… one of several reasons I’m going to the library.”

Korra managed a sheepish, apologetic shrug before rushing past Opal and stomping up the stairs. Asami’s room was on the second floor, and when she entered the correct hallway, the smell of aroused omega hit her straight in the gut. She stopped, nearly letting her backpack slide off her shoulder and onto the floor, and inhaled deeply. It wasn’t fair, how good Asami always smelled. Like lilies, but warmer and heavier.

“Fuck,” she groaned, hurrying the last several steps to the door where the scent was strongest. She would have known it was Asami’s room even if she wasn’t a regular visitor. Opal obviously hadn’t been exaggerating.

“Korra,” Asami moaned from inside the room, the sound barely muffled by the door. “Korra, get in here.”

Korra hurried inside, dropping her bag and kicking the door shut behind her. The beautiful sight on the bed rooted her to the spot. There was Asami, naked overtop the covers, arching away from the mattress with a hand buried between her legs. Her breasts swayed with each movement, the soft but visible muscles along her stomach tensing and quivering.

When the door clicked shut, Asami lifted her head, shooting Korra a scorching, half-lidded stare. Her hand never stopped moving. The scent of lilies and sex grew stronger. “Come help me,” she said, in a low, throaty voice that managed to sound like a demand and a plea at the same time. “I need you right now.”

Korra couldn’t have resisted if she’d wanted to. She peeled her shirt over her head, tossing it somewhere by Asami’s desk before pulling down her leggings. She didn’t bother taking her phone out of her pocket. The real thing was so much better than pictures, anyway. Next came the boxers, and she sighed with relief as her cock sprang free, hard and aching despite the cool air.

Asami laughed, running a tongue over her red lower lip. Korra didn’t know why she had bothered to put on makeup that morning when it was clearly going to get ruined, but perhaps that was the point. Maybe Asami wanted to look at her smeared, messy face in the mirror later and remember how it had gotten that way.

“Spirits, you’re beautiful,” Korra murmured. She wanted nothing more than to climb on top of Asami, kiss her, feel the heat of her bare skin—but she couldn’t seem to stop staring, even with her cock rising toward her belly and wetness leaking from the swollen tip.

Asami withdrew her hand and spread her thighs wide, offering Korra a clear view. Her pussy was a beautiful shiny pink. The smell of omega need grew stronger as she peeled her outer lips apart, showing off her entrance and the puffy red bud of her clit, already strained beneath its hood. “Come here,” Asami begged, milking the swollen shaft of her clit between two glistening fingers.

With that kind of motivation, Korra suddenly remembered how to move again. She climbed onto the bed, throwing Asami’s calves over her shoulders and kissing her way frantically up the omega’s tantalizing thighs.  _ Take it slow, _ Korra tried to tell herself.  _ Tease her a bit. Make sure you find all the right spots. Show her how much you care.  _ But most of her tried and true techniques fled her mind as Asami’s manicured nails shoved into her hair, raking lightly over her scalp.

“Please,” she moaned, rocking her hips forward in offering.

The frayed thread of Korra’s patience snapped. She dove in with a joyful growl, laving her tongue over every centimeter of Asami’s pussy that she could reach. The flavor was wonderful: salty, warm, with a hint of pleasant bitterness. Korra shivered as the taste spread through her mouth, tightening her grip on Asami’s legs. She wanted more, and not only because of the sweet, encouraging whimpers Asami made while pulling her hair.

Those adorable whimpers shot directly to Korra’s cock, causing it to throb and leak onto the sheets, but she ignored the pounding pressure. The only relief she allowed herself was a slow grind against the mattress as she swirled her tongue around Asami’s clit, sucking the stiff bundle into her mouth and grazing its root ever-so-lightly with her upper teeth.

Asami’s whimpers rose into a blissful shout. She pulled Korra’s hair so hard it almost hurt, going rigid and digging her heels beneath Korra’s shoulder blades. Her chest heaved, breasts bouncing above Korra’s field of vision, and her head tossed from side to side. “Oh, Korra. Korra! Fuck, I’m coming…”

That was the only warning Korra got before the lower half of her face was utterly drenched. Wet heat burst against her mouth and dripped down her chin, smearing over her cheeks and running everywhere. She didn’t mind the mess at all. In fact, she relished in it. She used what little focus she still possessed to alternate between sucking Asami’s clit, which twitched against her tongue at the slightest touch, and licking up every drop that spilled free.

Only when Asami was a trembling puddle did Korra stop moving her mouth. Watching Asami come was always beautiful beyond words, and yet she felt a slight twinge of sadness that it had ended so quickly. She would have gladly spent hours between Asami’s legs, if the omega was only kind enough to allow it…

“Fuck me,” Asami growled, using her grip on Korra’s hair to pull her head up and make eye contact. Her green irises were almost eclipsed by the blackness of her pupils, and there was a wildness in them that caused Korra’s lower abdomen to clench. “Fuck me hard, and fuck me  _ now. _ If your cock isn’t inside me in the next sixty seconds, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Korra’s breath hitched. Her heart skipped a beat. Her cock, already hard and aching, gave a sluggish, almost painful jolt. She kissed her way up Asami’s stomach, grazing a sensitive spot beside the omega’s navel and making sure to suck a stiff nipple into her mouth. The deep, satisfied moan Asami made when she swept the tight bud with her tongue told Korra she should continue. She lavished both of Asami’s breasts with all the attention they deserved, kissing and sucking and nuzzling, cupping them in her hands and kneading as she slotted her hips between the omega’s sticky, wide-spread thighs.

The first brush of slippery heat along the underside of Korra’s cock nearly had her coming early. Asami’s pussy was so warm. So soft. So perfect. Even when she wasn’t buried inside it, just sliding against it was more than enough to send urgent pangs along Korra’s length, all the way from the puffy tip pearling with precome, to the bulky base where her knot had begun to inflate.

Asami felt it too. “Mmm… knotting already…” She swiveled her hips, rubbing deliberately against the swollen bulge.

Korra choked down a desperate whine. “If you keep doing that, I can’t be gentle with you,” she warned, flexing her fingers as her hands moved down to grasp Asami’s waist. She ran her thumbs over the grooves of Asami’s ribs, easy to feel even though they weren’t visible at first glance. She nipped the outside curve of Asami’s left breast, biting just hard enough to feel the omega flinch and shudder. “And I wanna be gentle. You’re so beautiful and soft and perfect, and I love you so much.”

“Hmm… I love you, too…” Asami’s hazy emerald eyes snapped into focus, fixing Korra with a sharp, piercing stare that bored into her very soul. “But I don’t want gentle, Korra. Not this time. I want you to rut me hard and fast, like an alpha breeding their omega is supposed to.”

Those words zapped straight down Korra’s spine and jolted her hips into motion. She grunted against the graceful line of Asami’s collarbone, tensing as she struggled to keep from spilling all over Asami’s pussy and thighs. She needed to be  _ in, _ but wasn’t sure she had the coordination while her mind was so foggy with lust.

Luckily, Asami decided to help. She snuck a hand between their bodies, wrapping a gentle but insistent fist around Korra’s cock. Korra had to grit her teeth, curl her toes, even bite down on the inside of her cheek as Asami gave her a few generous pumps, clearly admiring her length and girth before guiding her into position.

“Spirits, it’s like this cock was made for me,” Asami murmured. She kissed Korra’s temple, wrapping a long leg around her hip to aid in their joining. “Please, Korra. Rut me. Fill me.”

Utterly helpless, but not at all unhappy about it, Korra obeyed. She huffed in relief as her cockhead sank past Asami’s entrance——overwhelmingly tight, but more than wet enough to welcome the stretch. As soon as she buried the first few inches, liquid silk sealed around her shaft. Asami’s inner walls squeezed down, molding to her shape, milking the upper half of her cock in an effort to draw her deeper.

“Asami,” Korra grunted, using short, gentle thrusts to try and push further. “Fuck. So warm and tight…”

“For you,” Asami breathed, burying her nose in the crook of Korra’s shoulder and wrapping both legs around her. Her ankles locked at the base of Korra’s spine, and Korra’s stomach gave a pleasant lurch as another inch of her shaft slid forward. “This pussy is all yours, Korra. You know that, right?” Asami’s lips brushed along Korra’s neck, moving up toward her ear. “Only you get to fuck it. Knot it. Come inside.”

“Mmh…” Korra’s hips churned, her resolve to be gentle slipping away like water. Asami knew how to break all of her defenses. How to turn her into a powerful, possessive beast——an alpha who wanted one thing, and one thing only: to bury her knot while spilling her seed as deep as possible.

Before she knew it, she was rolling her knot against Asami’s entrance, trying to work it inside. The rest of her cock was wrapped in a warm, velvet paradise, and she couldn’t bear to leave the heavy fullness of her knot outside, to strain helplessly against the air while Asami drizzled sticky strands of wetness all over it.

“It’s okay,” Asami cooed, nibbling gently at the lobe of Korra’s ear. “Push it in. It’ll hurt a bit, but I  _ love _ it. Your pussy needs it.”

“Mmh… my pussy…” Korra tightened her hold on Asami’s waist and pushed. Even when her beloved omega stiffened and trembled beneath her, breathing shallow and fast, she didn’t stop. She kept rocking and grinding and rutting until her knot finally slid inside with a slick, satisfying  _ pop, _ forcing Asami wide open.

Immediately, Asami clamped down, inner walls fluttering as though they weren’t quite sure how to wrap around something so large. A desperate keening noise broke in her chest, loud and raw enough for Korra to feel the vibrations where their bodies were pressed close. Then Asami came, clenching tighter than ever, rippling with deep, rhythmic pulses that massaged Korra’s cock from base to tip.

Asami’s peak nearly pushed Korra over the edge as well. Such harsh contractions moving through such softness and warmth almost made her empty in a few swift pumps. But she had some alpha pride… and Asami had begged for a nice, hard rut. Korra was determined to give the omega she loved anything and everything, no matter what it took.

Sweating with the effort of restraining herself, Korra braced her weight on her elbows, thrusting as best she could with her knot locked in the vise grip of Asami’s cunt. The sharp, sweet little cries that spilled from Asami’s lipstick-smeared mouth filled Korra with smug satisfaction. She angled her hips the way she knew Asami loved, driving her knot into the omega’s front wall with all the force she could manage. The sweet spot began to swell, offering Korra even more warm, soft, slippery cushion to fuck into.

“Korra!” Asami sobbed, dragging her nails down the middle of Korra’s back. They would leave scratch marks, but Korra didn’t care. She barely even noticed the sting. Her entire world had centered between her legs, where Asami’s pussy was still doing everything in its power to draw out her release. “Please. Need your come. Fill me up, baby. It  _ hurts, _ not having your come. Need it so bad…”

In no possible world could Korra withstand a plea like that. She came with a rumbling moan and an uncontrolled stutter of her hips, pumping as deep as possible. “Asami,” she rasped, tucking her nose against the omega’s shoulder, searching for a place to bite. The moment her teeth found flesh, she spilled, shooting harsh streams of come with each throb of her cock.

“Yesss!” Asami locked her ankles tighter, tilting her head to one side so Korra’s teeth could sink into the cord of her shoulder. “Want all your come. Give me everything…”

Once more, Korra wasn’t sure whether it was a demand or a plea, but she did her best to oblige. She lost herself in the tight, satin sheath of Asami’s pussy, rutting without restraint. She wasn’t worried about being too rough anymore. Asami had stripped away all her reservations, leaving only the beast beneath. A beast that  _ needed _ to fill her omega with knot, seed, and a heavy litter of pups.

Though she knew it was unlikely in the extreme thanks to hormonal birth control, Korra let the thought beat through her brain like a drum.  _ Asami. Mine. Pregnant with my pups. My litter…  _ Neither of them were ready for that sort of responsibility, but it was an incredibly arousing idea.  _ Maybe someday. I’ll get to watch her stomach grow round with our pups and know I put them there. A perfect mix of both of us. _

Korra came long and hard, relishing the imagined future, grunting with pleasure as Asami’s lower belly pushed against her abdomen——not as swollen as a pregnant omega’s stomach, but curved enough to prove that Korra had already emptied an impressive load of come inside.

And still, Asami begged for more. “More, Korra. You’re still hard inside me. I can take more.”

It took Korra longer than usual to reach the end of the flood. She huffed, resting her full weight on top of Asami’s soft, warm, willing body, unable to remain on her shaking elbows any longer. She released Asami’s shoulder and kissed around the mark she’d left, pleased with its vivid red color. Soon, it would turn a lingering purple sure to last for days.

“Love you,” Korra sighed, figuring she owed Asami at  _ least _ that much praise and gratitude after everything her lovely, generous omega had given.

“Finally,” Asami slurred at the same time. Even that one word was difficult for Korra to understand through Asami’s obvious exhaustion. The omega’s eyes were closed, her limbs trembling much like Korra’s even though she’d remained on the bottom the entire time.

Korra’s mind stirred despite the golden haze of afterglow. “Huh?”

Asami’s dazed green eyes fluttered open. She stopped stroking reassuring circles on Korra’s back, cupping her cheek instead. From the smirk playing about her smudged lips, she seemed quite pleased with something, though it took some quiet mouthing before she managed actual words. Korra couldn’t help feeling proud about that. She’d literally fucked Asami speechless. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to get you to stop treating me like glass and let loose?” Asami asked, her voice hoarse from all the sounds she’d been making. “We both know you have all those hard, delicious muscles and a big dick, but I have to send you nudes in class and  _ beg  _ to convince you to use them.”

Korra laughed. “You mean this was a trap all along?”

Asami batted her lashes, adopting what Korra assumed was supposed to be an innocent look. Instead, she looked like a cat-owl who had just caught prey. A playful gleam shone in her emerald eyes despite her obvious exhaustion. “Don’t be mad. We both enjoyed this, right?”

Korra made her way up to Asami’s mouth——first brushing her lips over the mark on Asami’s shoulder, then the point of her chin, and only then kissing her properly. It was a slow, syrupy kiss that tasted like Asami and spoke of their mutual satisfaction. 

“Mad?” Korra murmured when she finally broke away. “You’re kidding.”

“It’s pronounced ‘kissing’, Korra.”

Korra snorted and rolled her eyes, trying and failing to hide her grin. “Dork.”

“I’ve never denied that,” Asami quipped. “But seriously.  _ Spirits, _ that was amazing. I’ll be sore for at least a day, but I don’t regret it one bit.”

Korra’s cock gave a final twitch even though it had already softened, leaving only her swollen knot to keep them tied and seal her come inside. “If you like it rough that much, I’ll have to change up my rhythm sometimes… but you’d always tell me to stop if it hurt in a bad way, right? I never want to cause you real pain…”

“Of course,” Asami said, sifting gentle fingers through Korra’s hair. “I trust you implicitly, Korra. Otherwise I’d still be insisting on condoms.”

Korra smiled. It was only recently they’d made that transition, even though she would have been happy to continue using condoms as long as Asami wanted. But she had to admit, she came harder whenever she thought about filling Asami up——exactly how an alpha was supposed to, and hopefully how no other alpha but her would get to do again.

“I just want to make you feel good,” Korra confessed, leaning into the light, affectionate scratching of Asami’s nails. “However I can. Whenever I can.”

Asami hummed, pressing another soft kiss to Korra’s lips. “Mmm. I know. And that’s what I love about you. If you give me a quick break once we untie so I can grab some water, we can go for round two… if you think you can handle it.”

Korra’s eyes flashed. Her cock stiffened again even though her knot hadn’t finished shrinking. “Is that a challenge?” she growled, capturing Asami’s wrists and pinning them to the bed beneath her hands.

Asami whimpered, giving a weak but encouraging roll of her hips. “Ahhh… got more for me already? Good. I can take it. Use me all morning if you want. Fill me as many times as you want. This pussy’s all yours.”

Korra needed no further encouragement. She began thrusting at a short, harsh pace, already feeling a new peak building along her stiff length and within her heavy knot. If Asami wanted to go all morning, she’d go all morning——and find out just how many loads of come she could pump into Asami’s tight, perfect pussy before it started overflowing.


End file.
